Trebol
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Taiki Matsuno | dfbackcolor = 366 | dftextcolor = 999 | dfname = Beta Beta no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Sticky | dftype = Unknown }} Trébol is one of the top three executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the club seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Trébol Army subdivision. Appearance .]] Trébol is a very bedraggled individual. He has dark hair that is worn as a bowl-cut. He wears a small pair of sunglasses and has a broad flat nose, which is commonly seen with snot hanging out of it. He has a long, thick beard and some stubby hair on his upper lips. There is a small scar just above his right eyebrow. He holds a scepter with a club suit design on the top. His lips are a bit thicker than normal and his teeth are round and have some space between them. He has a prominent hunch and appears to be considerably taller than normal people, although a slouching back takes some height away. His attire consists of a long coat with a ring-pattern on it. He does not wear any footwear and is always shown with bare feet, but wears a chained-shackle on his left ankle. He usually looks as if his body is made from a thick substance that is secreting off his body. His body type, posture, and attire make him look like a giant snail. Personality Trébol seems to have a problem with how close he gets to someone with whom he is talking, making people comment that he is too close. He is also somewhat bold and insensitive, as he casually asked Baby 5 if Doflamingo killed another one of her fiancés, as well as asking Baby 5 to marry him as a joke, knowing that it would make Baby 5 feel compelled to help him. Like many One Piece characters, Trébol has a distinct laugh: "Behehehehe". Relationships Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Trébol is very casual around Doflamingo and does not seem to be scared of him, as he gets awkwardly close to him, much to his annoyance. Trébol often refers to him by his nickname "Doffy". Baby 5 Trébol is somewhat rude towards Baby 5, as he casually asked her if Doflamingo killed another of her boyfriends, as well as making fun of her inability to say no to people. Sugar Although Sugar is a member of the Trébol Army, she is also a special officer and one of the most important members of the entire crew, along with Caesar Clown, due to her ability to essentially maintain power over Dressrosa. As such, Trébol has been assigned to act as her personal bodyguard. Despite this, the two have a less-than-amiable relationship, as Sugar expresses disgust at Trébol's appearance and habits, telling him to go and die, while Trébol believes her to be a mere brat and treats her like a child. Abilities and Powers Trébol occupies the Club seat in Doflamingo's crew, and is said to be one of the top three members of the Donquixote Pirates. He also has his own division, with Violet, Sugar and Jora being the most notable of his known subordinates. He is a very powerful sniper, as he managed to fire a bullet at has very high speed with very precise aim, being able to hit a fly directly between the eyes while piercing a wall with explosive force. He also possesses tremendous strength, as he managed to lift a giant ship out of the harbor and throw it far away like a flail. Trébol was able to defeat the entire Dressrosa army, alongside Diamante and Pica. Devil Fruit Trébol ate the Beta Beta no Mi, which gives him the ability to produce an adhesive and highly sticky liquid of some sort, allowing him to stick to walls. He can also use it to adhere to a person, restraining their movements. He can also use it to grab a ship and fling it as a gigantic flail, or fire off bullets of the substance with extreme speed and precision. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes, Trébol, Diamente, and Pica stepped in and subdued the Dressrosa army, passing themselves off as heroes. Dressrosa Arc Trébol was first seen when Baby 5 was looking for him, sticking onto the wall of a house. He remarked that the country is in chaos and suggested that the rest of the world might be in chaos too. He then rushed up to Baby 5, getting way too close to her, and asked her if it was true that Doflamingo killed another of her boyfriends, only to be told by her to back off. Trébol started flirting with Baby 5 for a bit, to which Baby 5 told him that he is gross and that Doflamingo wanted to see him, and also that Trébol should bring it with him. He then suggested that Baby 5 should marry him instead of some random man who will only get killed by Doflamingo, but quickly laughed it off as a joke. Later, in Doflamingo's meeting room, Trébol dropped himself off the ceiling and handed Doflamingo the object he desired, getting too close to him as well. The object was then revealed to be the Mera Mera no Mi. After many of the disqualified participants from the Corrida Colosseum were thrown into an underground dungeon, Trébol used his power to envelop Sai with a blob of liquid, pulling him up to the ceiling. After Sai was transformed into a cymbal bearing animated toy, he ordered him to not harm humans, obey the orders of the Donquixote Family, and then commanded him to go to a factory. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Trébol and Sugar heard the skirmish through a Den Den Mushi. Trébol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and, even if they manage to reach there somehow, she can turn them into toys. Trébol was also certain that the pirates are unaware of Sugar's existence. When Cavendish was brought to the executive tower, Trébol bounded him to a sheet of sticky substance. After Sugar transformed Cavendish into a toy, Trébol put him to work. Robin (disguised as one of Doflamingo's subordinates) entered the room and lured Trébol out of the tower by reporting trouble at the trade port. After leaving the tower, Trébol heard Sugar urging him to return, saying that it was a trap. Once he realized that he had been tricked, he attempted to catch the fleeing Robin, but it was just a clone. Out of anger, he grabbed a pirate ship and threw it at the tower. Major Battles *Trébol, Diamante, and Pica vs. Dressrosa army Trivia *"Trébol" is the Spanish word for clover. This matches the card suit motif of Doflamingo's subordinates, as the clubs suit is called "tréboles" (clovers) in Spanish. References Site Navigation fr:Trébol it:Trebol Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists